Never Gone: The Truth Behind the Fayth
by fffan231
Summary: What could have been the reason behind Tidus's disappearence. What could have occurred if his knowledge of being a dream was told to mislead him, but for a reason unknown. Until now.
1. Prologue

_Hello._

_Thanks for tuning in to my first Final Fantasy X-2 story._

_This story will cover another story that could have been an occurrence behind the reasons for Tidus's disappearance. Instead of being a dream that was never meant to exist, there was more meaning behind his role in Yuna's journey than was previously perceived._

_First chapter is a Prologue with a small difference at the end. The story starts in the next chapter. Please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2, or any of its characters._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stared down at his translucent hands. This wasn't happening; it wasn't. It couldn't. But he knew it was. He had denied it for too long, and his fading body wouldn't let him deny it anymore.

He was fading.

The dream was ending, just as the Fayth said.

Tidus lowered his hands, and stared at the ship's dock. He could feel his friend's eyes boring into him, but he didn't look at them. He knew that they were in shock, as he hadn't told anyone that this was going to happen. He told them that he would disappear, but they hadn't understood him. Not that they saw, they couldn't believe it.

But no matter how much he felt guilty for leaving them, and how much it upset him that he would soon disappear, the only thing he could think about wasn't his fate.

But that he was leaving her.

Yuna… as he saw her face when he began to disappear, it was enough to break his heart. It was tearing her apart. She didn't show it, but it was in her eyes. She tried to embrace him, but phased right through his fading body. She stood behind him now, unmoving.

He wanted to turn around and say something to her. Apologize. Anything. Not just stand there and leave without an explanation. He never told her why he was going to disappear, for lack of time and courage to admit his fate. His eyes filled with hot tears, and his throat burned at the attempt to hold them back. He couldn't face her now. If he tried to tell her, he would break down, and he couldn't do that to her. It would only make her feel worse.

But what did that mean? He would just leave without saying anything? This was his last chance… he had to tell her…

But his train of thought was broken as he heard her speak softly behind him.

"I love you."

His stomach jumped, and he felt a pang in his chest. He lifted his gaze, but saw nothing in front of him. She… loved him?

He spun around, looking at her. Her back was facing him, and she stood silently, her only movements her clothes as the wind gently brushed at them.

His heart beat violently in his chest. He just stared at her. He couldn't believe it… The feelings they had for each other seemed to be known unspoken, but to hear her say it…

He turned, and walked slowly over to her. He swallowed, hoping to rid himself of the lump in his throat. He stopped behind her. He had to hold her one more time.

Hoping he wouldn't phase through her, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her gently.

He held her, savoring her touch. He could feel her slightly trembling, but rest against him.

He wanted to tell her he loved her too. This was his last chance.

But he couldn't He couldn't break down. He couldn't.

Sensing that his time was almost up, he lowered his arms away from her. He loathed to let her go, but knew he had no choice. He could no longer touch her. In a desperate attempt at feeling her again, he walked forward, phasing through her body. He momentarily felt her heart beat next to his, and in the same second, it ended as he walked through her.

He continued forward, not looking back. he had no time left, and looking back would give him more regrets. He took a running head start, and leapt off the edge of the ship.

As he fell through the clouds, he felt a warm sensation take over his body. The clouds shifted, and three figures appeared. On his left he recognized Braska, Yuna's father. The man smiled warmly at him. On his right he saw Auron. He gave one of his famous smirks, but looked as if he was truly happy to see Tidus. His body floated past the tow, and a third was just ahead, waiting for him.

His father, Jecht.

And Tidus saw a look on his father's face that he thought he'd never see.

He looked proud of him.

When he reached him, he gave him a high five.

But as soon as their hands parted, Tidus gasped as he felt a sudden motion jerk him backwards. The three people and the clouds all disappeared in a whirling visual, and a great wind rushed past his ears as the sky turned gray.

Before he knew what was happening, everything abruptly stopped.

Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello._

_Thanks for continuing this story. Sorry that the first chapter was only a prologue. But I felt that it was necessary._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you find this chapter enjoyable._

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will :(._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A strange feeling clouded his mind as he felt consciousness overtake him. He felt himself take in a small breath, and give him awareness of his body. Every inch felt as if all energy had been drained. He took another small breath, and his mind slightly cleared.

_Where am I?_ he wondered. Why could he feel his body? Wasn't he in the Farplane? Should he be able to feel his body here?

No… something wasn't right. He tried to force his mind to remember what had happened before this, and why he was here.

He was fading… He jumped off the airship… He saw his father, and…

Now, he remembered the sensation of being pulled away from where he was, and everything going black. Why did that happen?

Where was he?

Finally, he forced his eyes open. His vision was blurred, so he blinked slowly to clear it. All he could see above him was a black slab of metal. What was it?

He turned his head to the left. His heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened.

Bars. He was in a cell.

Why was he in a cell? Was he in a prison? How did he end up in a prison when he was fading?

But outside the cell, he could see pyreflies floating lazily around. The Farplane… he _was_ in the Farplane. But he was in a cell…

Why?

He attempted to sit up, only to have his head swim and send him back down. He closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass. Why did he feel like this? His mind felt as if it had been unconscious for days, and his body felt like he had run a marathon and went for days without sleep. To put it bluntly, he felt exhausted, and completely drained of all energy.

As his head cleared, it began to race. Something wasn't right. He disappeared because he was a dream. He should be in the Farplane. Well, he was in the Farplane, but was he supposed to be in a cell? Why had he been so abruptly pulled away after he left the ship?

Finding the strength to open his eyes again, he turned his head to the left, looking through the bars that were just out of his reach.

But this time, he didn't just see pyreflies.

Standing (or rather floating) just outside the cell, was the Fayth that took shape of a young boy. He watched Tidus from under the hood that covered most of his face.

Tidus opened his mouth to say something, but found his voice too tired to form any words. What was going on?

The small boy nodded, his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled at Tidus. As he spoke, his voice sounded as his appearance would assume; a child. But his tone was unwavering, almost emotionless.

"Welcome back."

Welcome back? From where? Where had he been?

Tidus took another breath and forced himself too speak. "What… is going on?" His voice was raspy from the fatigue, but his words were clear.

The Fayth stayed silent for a moment. His smile faded, and was replaced with a look of sorrow, and guilt. "I have much explaining to do."

A silence followed.

_If you're gonna explain, do it already_, Tidus thought, starting to get sick of being left in the dark. Everything had been so confusing and disconcerting, and it was almost more than he could handle. He _had_ to know.

Lifting himself up, he managed to prop himself onto his elbow and face the Fayth. His head swam again, and he closed his eyes long enough for it to clear. After a few seconds, it did. He opened his eyes and watched the boy.

"I'm listening," he said.

The boy hesitated. His visage showed concern and guilt, but he displayed himself calmly. His next words were said carefully, as if he wanted assurance that his message would be understood, and was of the utmost importance. "What I am about to tell you is the truth behind the events that have befallen you. Some of them may come as a shock, and you may refuse to believe some of my words. But I assure you, everything that has occurred was necessary."

Through his exhaustion, Tidus's stomach did a small loop. As much as he wanted to know, he was now afraid to hear what the Fayth had to say. Last time he had explained something to him… it was the worst day of his life.

But he had to know.

Wanting to save what little strength he had, Tidus simply nodded. The Fayth nodded in return.

There was a silence, in which the Fayth collected his thoughts and organized them, making sure that his explanation would be clear and accurate. When it seemed that he was ready, he began.

"First off, I must apologize for what I have put you through. But you must understand that I had no choice." He paused. Tidus braced himself.

"You were never a dream."

Tidus blinked and his stomach lurched. His mind seemed to forget any weariness, and was focused on pure shock.

"What…?" he whispered. The news was wonderful, but shocking all the same. Actually, he didn't know how to feel. Happy that he had been real all along?

Or angry that he had been told otherwise.

Yes. He felt angry.

Almost without realizing it, he frowned deeply at the Fayth. His chest bubbled with fury. The boy seemed to sense this change in emotion, and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Why?" Tidus demanded in a low one. His anger gave more energy to his voice. He stared the Fayth down. "Why did you tell me I was?"

The Fayth kept his gaze on the floor. The collected tone in his voice wavered with guilt as he spoke. "Because… Lady Yuna had one more mission. And with you there… it would have been impossible."

Tidus's eyes widened, and his anger disappeared. It was replaced with a strange feeling that erupted in his chest.

"Yuna…" he whispered.

The Fayth lifted his gaze and looked at Tidus, his words still full of guilt and pleading. "Please understand. Although you have every right to be angry, I assure you, it was all for the best."

Tidus paused. Well, he didn't have much choice. He wanted to know why he was here, no matter what the reason. It couldn't be any worse than being told he was a dream.

But he wasn't concerned about himself. Apparently, the meaning behind all of this had something to do with Yuna. She had another mission. And with him there, she couldn't do it? It didn't make any sense. Wouldn't it be easier for him to help her? Why take him away? Why do this to him? Why do this to _her_?

Finding any logic momentarily lost, Tidus's face turned to a lethal frown. "If anything's happened to Yuna-"

"She's fine," the Fayth reassured. His mouth remained in a frown, and he said, "Granted, her emotions have been diverse. Your absence has taken a great toll on her."

Tidus blinked. He thought back to the ship, and the last time he saw her. His chest felt odd as he remembered her words…

_"I love you…"_

Tidus closed his eyes. So she was in pain. Because of him.

No. Not because of him. Because of the Fayth. The Fayth had taken him away and caused this. Although he had said there was a reason, Tidus decided that it had better be a good one.

Tidus opened his eyes and looked at the Fayth. He felt angry that this had to happen; that Yuna had to suffer. He felt guilty that his absence caused Yuna pain, although he had no choice. He felt the desire to know what was going on. And right now, that seemed to be the only one he could do right now.

So, Tidus pushed away his anger, and tried to focus on the Fayth's words. Although he was upset with all of these events, he knew that the Fayth was telling the truth when he said there was a good reason for it all. And because Tidus couldn't see it himself, he wanted to hear it.

Keeping himself calm, he gave a small nod and said, "Let's hear it." His tone was bland, but he couldn't decide what emotion to put in it. He was feeling too many things to decide how the situation was making him feel.

The Fayth paused, appearing to be collecting his thoughts. Tidus guessed that this would be a long explanation.

When he was ready, the boy looked up, and began reciting his story with an emotionless tone.

"While Lady Yuna was on her Pilgrimage, I, along with some of the other Fayth, sensed another disturbance taking place in Spira. When we investigated, we found that there was a stray pyrefly wandering outside the Farplane near Bevelle. It was tampering with one of Yevon's secrets, and the deadliest weapon known in Spira."

He paused, considering his next words. Tidus tried to remain calm and keep any comments or questions to himself until the explanation was done. And it proved to be harder than he thought. So far, the story was all but comforting.

The Fayth continued, his tone becoming a bit more informative. "The pyrefly belonged to Shuyin, a young man who died one thousand years ago. He was killed by Yevon's soldiers for an attempt to use the secret weapon, Vegnagun. At the time, a war was going on, and his lover, Lenne, was sent to the front lines because of her talents as a Summoner. But Shuyin wouldn't have it. He believed that the war going on at that time was pointless, and he would do anything to save Lenne." The boy lowered his gaze, and his voice took on a slightly saddened tone. "When he learned of the Yevon weapon, Vegnagun, he decided to use it to destroy the enemy and save Lenne. During his first attempt, he was captured and imprisoned. But he escaped, and tried to finish what he started. But when Lenne learned of his intentions, she followed him there and tried to stop him. They were both found by Yevon's soldiers, and killed for their attempt to use the weapon."

The boy lifted his gaze slightly, but his tone depressed further. "Shuyin was angered, even after death. As the centuries went by, he saw that the same hatred remained in the world, and no one seemed to want to settle their differences. They never learned anything. And after a thousand years of waiting, he finally found the strength to leave the Farplane by using another's body as a vessel. With it, he tried to manipulate his prisoner to find Vegnagun, and use it to destroy Spira."

Tidus's eyes widened slightly. He never would have expected a story like this. The war that was going on must have been the Zanarkand war all those centuries ago.

The Fayth paused, as if noting Tidus's momentary pondering, then continued, his voice returned to an emotionless void. "During Shuyin's imprisonment, sphere data was recorded of his behavior. But, as many things had become thanks to the war, it became lost and was never recovered.

"However, we knew that the sphere lay at the top of Mount Gagazet, and that the usual mist surrounding its peaks would dissipate after the Eternal Calm began."

As the Fayth took another pause, more questions filled Tidus's head. What did any of this have to do with Yuna? Why was this guy's history so important, and what was so significant about this sphere? But he held his questions, knowing that they would be answered soon enough.

Sure enough, the Fayth's composure gave the impression that the next was the climax of the story that would answer all questions.

"You see… this man, Shuyin, resembled you on a profound level. And that was what we were counting on."

Tidus blinked. So… this guy looked just like him? It seemed a bit farfetched for a coincidence like that to occur, but he would believe just about anything now, considering the things he'd already heard.

"We knew that the most likely one to find this sphere would be her Ronso friend. And as he watched it, he believed that the man may have been you. So naturally, he brought it to Lady Yuna. Her first reaction was to believe that this had to be a sphere of you, and you may be alive somewhere. So, she believed the only way to find out more would be to find more spheres.

"So, at her friend's request, Yuna became a Sphere Hunter, and was in a search for any hints of your whereabouts. And this is what we wanted. We knew that this prompt to find spheres would give her enough evidence to learn of Shuyin and Vegnagun, and find that she had to destroy this weapon." The Fayth lifted his gaze a bit. "That was our goal."

After lowering his head again, the Fayth said, "Now you know why your presence would have corrupted everything. Shuyin planned to use the weapon and destroy Spira, and the only way to lead Lady Yuna to it would be to give her a reason to go on such a quest. If she had seen the sphere when you were there, it would have caused much curiosity, but there would never have been enough inclination to search."

Tidus lay still, his eyes unblinking. Although his questions had been answered, and he understood all the reasoning, he couldn't believe that all of this had occurred. Even during the Eternal Calm, the world was in trouble again? And Yuna had to be the one to save it again? Why her?

Wait… that's right. _Why her?_

"Why her?" Tidus found himself saying aloud, his tone low and bland. As the Fayth did not answer, Tidus said, "Why Yuna? Why make her go through all of this? She's already gone through enough on her journey." He was finding himself upset. Why couldn't she just be left alone? Her journey to bring the Eternal Calm had already taken a great toll on her. And it was like they were making her do it all over again.

The Fayth lifted his head, looking at Tidus from under his hooded cloak. "I have told you; the evidence that led to Vegnagun was the only way to defeat it. And the only was to unravel that evidence was for Lady Yuna to find it, and for you to disappear."

Tidus shook his head. He was having trouble accepting this. After all Yuna had done, she couldn't sit on the sidelines and let someone else do something. It had to be her.

But, maybe he should realize that the Fayth was right. It was all for the better. If the only way to carry out this plan was for Yuna to do this, and for him to disappear, it was worth the safety of Spira.

But now, other questions entered his mind. Would Yuna be able to defeat this weapon? If she did, what would happen to him? Could he go back? Come to think of it, how long had he been here?

As if the Fayth could sense Tidus's inquiry, he said, "When Lady Yuna rids Spira of Vegnagun, our need to keep you here will end. We will restore you, and hope you will forgive us for taking away two years of your life."

Tidus felt his stomach jump. He had been here for two years? It had taken that long to do all of this?

He looked down at his hands, and scanned his body. He looked the same as he remembered, but he somehow felt older. This at least told him that the strange sleep he had been under had not altered his body's growth. He guessed he would appear as if he had aged two years.

But he found all of his other concerns vanish, and his anger disappear. He felt that he should have no inquiry over these things. He should feel good to know that he was needed to help Spira, no matter what role he took.

Now, he was just intent on going home. Intent on returning to Yuna.

The Fayth interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Lady Yuna will soon find her way to Vegnagun. But right now, she needs a bit of hope restored."

Tidus looked at the Fayth, a bit confused. What did he mean?

Before Tidus could question, he felt a strong surge of drowsiness overcome him, and he fell back to the metal bed he lay on, unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A hope a slight cliffhanger isn't a problem. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. A review would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to know if anyone likes this story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi people. Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad that this story is an interest to you. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it._

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: If only._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It seemed as if she hadn't had any peace of mind. Actually, any peace of mind had been scarce for a longer period than she could handle.

She had learned to cope; she had lost loved ones before. But no matter how many you lose, or how they leave you… It never gets easier. Because you can never forget them. You miss them with each passing day. You wish to see them one more time, just to get that last moment to say goodbye. Granted, she did have that chance with him…

But that moment didn't make it any easier on her heart.

"Yunie! Hurry up!"

Yuna looked to the source of the voice as she was pulled form her reverie. Rikku put her hands on her hips, looking at her cousin with her trademark pout. The woman next to her stood with her arms folded, her eyes rolling at the whiney blonde.

Yuna couldn't help a smile. It seemed as if she never had a chance to think too much, thanks to her cousin's impatient antics. But for that, she was actually kind of grateful. She had already experienced the feeling of drifting into her mind for too long. She had lost some months trapped in her grief stricken mind after he disappeared. She never wanted to go down that route again.

She approached her two friends, flashing her usual smile, saying, "Sorry."

Rikku removed her hands from her hips, her pout turned to a mischievous smile. "Slowpoke!" she chastised playfully, poking a finger in front of Yuna's face.

"Don't be such a pest, Rikku," the other woman said, her voice displaying her annoyance.

Rikku turned to face her, her blonde hair swishing through the air rapidly as she spun on the spot. "Oh, you're no fun, Paine!" Her hands had returned to their place on her hips, her voice at the edge of a high-pitched whine.

Paine simply responded with a grunt, and went on her way down the street. Rikku clenched her fists at her sides, stomping her foot tantrum-like. "No fun!" she said under her breath, her voice this time reaching a high octave. She followed the girl, seeming to forget about her 'slowpoke' cousin, who had been the reason for their pause. Yuna simply shook her head with a chuckle, and followed behind them.

As if it never happened, Yuna found herself walking beside the two, one trying to provoke the other into giving an explanation for her 'stick-in-the-mud' attitude. And again, Yuna found herself inevitably tuning them out as her mind wandered once again. It was a natural thing for her, especially when the only conversation in the small group during a walk through a street in Luca was bickering.

Although they were here for a short breather from their sphere search, Yuna didn't feel as if she was taking any kind of small vacation. Her mind never seemed to allow it. After all, she had been recently informed that her reason for journeying might have all been for naught.

The sphere that she believed may contain a hint of Tidus turned out to be something different. It was never him; it was another man. It left her feeling as if everything she had done to try to find him had no point. Her hopes that he may be alive somewhere were dwindling. She had been chasing nothing more than someone who resembled his appearance. One who apparently died one thousand years ago, and had a connection with the powerful Yevon secret. The weapon Vegnagun.

It all left her disconcerted, disappointed, and distressed. Not only had her search for Tidus proven useless, but the Eternal Calm was now wavering. The weapon Vegnagun was powerful enough to destroy Spira. And it had been tampered with. By whom, they were not sure. But they did know that someone wanted to use it.

She had already trained herself to put on a smile when things looked glum. She had learned it since the day her father died. But the recent events had been making it difficult. Granted, she did feel that Vegnagun could be stopped. How, she was not sure, and the idea of finding a way to stop such a large, dangerous thing did frighten her. But she knew it could be done.

But nothing could be done about Tidus. The identity of the man in the sphere proved it. She had been foolish to believe that he was alive. He disappeared as nothing more than a dream. Nothing could come back from that. Nothing.

During her mind withdrawal, Yuna sensed something next to her. She guessed that it was a by passer who happened to be walking a little close to her. But she thought otherwise when a strange sparkle shone out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, Yuna was taken off guard to see something floating next to her. Its small, red nose wiggled cutely, and it waved a small paw at her, a red pom-pom bobbing on its head.

It was a small… moogle?

"Huh…?" Yuna said quietly, finding nothing else willing to form on her lips. This wasn't a regular moogle. It was much smaller than a regular one, surrounded by a soft glow, and appeared to be translucent.

"What's the matter?"

Yuna turned her head at Rikku's question. She found both of her companions looking at her, waiting for a reply.

Yuna glanced at the moogle next to her, then looked at the others. She lifted a finger, pointing at the moogle. "Can't you see it?" She couldn't understand why they were looking at her, and not the moogle.

Rikku shared a concerned glance with Paine, then lifted her hands. "See what?"

Yuna blinked. They couldn't see it?

Before she could question, the floating moogle swept past her, and flew down the street, right past her oblivious companions.

"Wait!" Yuna called, then ran after it. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she needed to follow it.

Ignoring Rikku calling her name, Yuna pursued the mysterious moogle at a quick run. She felt an inclination to follow it, although she didn't know why. And she had to be quick, as the tiny creature was going at a swift pace.

A ways ahead, Yuna saw the luminous creature come to a stop adjacent to a statue in Luca Square. It turned and watched her as she approached.

As soon as Yuna caught up with it, she opened her mouth to say something. But the words were lost as the moogle radiated a tiny light, and disappeared, leaving behind a sight that made Yuna's heart stop.

In front of her was a scene like a memory. The figures were faded, as if in a dream. One was herself, clad in her Summoner outfit that she had worn two years prior.

And the other, right in front of her memory form, was Tidus.

Yuna's breath caught in her chest, and her eyes widened with shock. Although it wasn't real, it was _him_. Right there, in front of her, in one of her memories. The day they came to Luca for the Blitzball tournament.

She watched, her body rigid. It was like watching a muted filmstrip; although she could see the actions, there were no sounds or voices. She remembered this. The conversation had been casual; just discussing the sizes of cities and building in Zanarkand and various places in Spira. But it was one of her cherished memories, as she had few of him.

Although the scene felt as if it had been an eternity, it had only been a few fleeting moments. The scene before her suddenly vanished in a small light, and the moogle reappeared. Without so much as a glance, it turned and flew further down the street.

Yuna remained frozen where she stood for a moment, watching the moogle float away at a swift pace. She didn't understand… what was this thing? And how did it know of her memories? Why was it showing them to her? What was going on?

After finding breath return to her lungs, Yuna followed after the small creature, ever hopeful and curious.

After going a ways down the street, the moogle paused and turned to wait for her. She arrived much quicker this time, finding her inquisitiveness giving speed to her pace. As soon as she came to a stop in front of it, the moogle vanished in a flash, and another memory played before her.

Again, she saw herself and Tidus. And this one, she remembered well. Each had their pointer fingers and thumbs in their mouths as Tidus's mouth formed instructions on how to whistle. Although there were no sounds, she remembered the conversation.

Even as Yuna's chest clenched at the sight of him, she couldn't help a small grin. As each of them 'spoke,' she remembered how unintelligibly the words fell from their mouths, as their fingers remained in the whistling position. And even during the embarrassing way of speaking, she hadn't managed to pick up the ability. At least, not at that time.

Just as Yuna was becoming absorbed into the memory, it ceased, and the moogle reappeared. Again, it continued on its way without looking at her.

After pursuing the fast creature for what seemed like hours, Yuna came to a stop at the ship docks. And once again, the moogle flashed a memory before her.

This one was of more than just she and Tidus. She saw all of her friends, once upon a time guardians, gathered around after arriving at the dock. And just after Tidus boldly (or stupidly, depending on who you asked), stood up for the Aurochs by aggravating the smug Lucas Goers with an 'intimidating' and brief speech through a megaphone. Right now, she could see Wakka patting him on the back, asking what in Spira he thought he was doing, and herself giggling behind him.

The scene reminded her of what Tidus brought to her journey that the others never seemed to manage; laughter. Granted, the emotion was easier for him because he had no idea of what awaited them at the end of the journey. But all the same, even after he learned of what was to come, he always found a way to make her smile. Make her feel like things would be ok. The reminders made her heart swell with longing. She missed him. She missed that feeling he gave her. Although her friends could keep her happy and laughing, there was something about the way he did it that was missed. The way he found humor in anything… the way he laughed… the way he smiled… the way he never gave up on her, no matter how impossible something seemed.

That was why she loved him.

As expected, the brief memory faded, and the moogle appeared before her. This time, it remained where it floated, watching her silently.

Yuna looked at the creature, unsure of what to say or expect. She wanted to know what all of this meant, and how this thing knew of her memories. But she couldn't find any words to say.

"I'm not sure I understand…" she finally managed after a few silent moments. The moogle floated lazily, watching her with an unwavering stare.

Yuna gave it a small grin. "But it's ok."

With that, the tiny moogle faded from existence, and left Yuna with her thoughts.

"Yunie!"

Yuna turned as she heard two sets of footsteps swiftly approaching. She found Rikku and Paine in front of her, looking at her like she had gone mad.

"What's with you?" Paine asked, though not unkindly. Her tone just contained the usual _Paine-really-does-care-but-she's-a-little-frustrated._

"Um…" Yuna started, looking from one to the other. She wasn't sure how to explain what she just saw, especially when she was the only one who could see it. "I… guess it was just a dream…" Although she knew that wasn't true, it was all she felt she could say. It _felt_ like a dream, and it couldn't be explained in any other way when she was the only one who had seen it.

Yuna lifted a hand and gently placed it over her chest. She felt her heart throbbing against it, as if she had just been frightened. "My heart is pounding…"

Rikku laced her hands behind her head and said matter-of-factly, "That's not a dream. Not if your heart's pounding like that." She lowered her hands and looked at Yuna seriously (or, at least as serious as Rikku can get). "You and someone you care about are connected somehow," she said, as if her words were a poem. "That's what it is."

Yuna looked at her cousin. At first, the comment surprised her, as Rikku didn't know what Yuna had just seen. But Rikku knew her well, and could tell by her actions that whatever happened had something to do with Tidus. Yuna hated to admit it, but she was easy to read when he was on her mind.

Paine folded her arms, seeming to get over anything she had been feeling over Yuna's strange actions. "How worldly," she chastised Rikku, using 'Paine humor.'

Rikku spun on her heel, leaning toward Paine and pointing a finger at her as if making a point. "I know because I've felt that way, too."

Curiosity etched across Paine's solemn face. "About who?"

Rikku simply spun on the spot, turning her back to Paine and laced her hands behind her head, a mischievous 'I'm not telling!' look on her face. "I dunno," she sing-songed.

Paine chuckled slightly. "Spill it."

Rikku's smile broadened, and she quickly faced Paine, saying, "We could trade secrets."

Paine grunted. "You drive a hard bargain."

The rest of the conversation was tuned out as Yuna began to ponder what had just occurred. She still didn't know how the creature knew of her memories, and why it was showing them to her.

But, although she could not answer the first question, she felt that the reasoning for it was to give her hope. After all, she had been ready to give up on Tidus. She was ready to believe that it was impossible that he could come back. But seeing those memories reminded her of what he did for her during her journey. Even though he learned that Summoner's were destined to perish along with the final Aeon they summoned, he refused to believe that it was the only way. No matter how impossible it seemed, he didn't give up on her. He found a way to save her.

So, she would never give up on him, just as he never gave up on her.

- - - - -

At first, the awareness he felt was confusing. He couldn't recall when he had drifted to sleep, or how long he had been out. He felt as if he had been in a fleeting dream, and he couldn't recall any of it. As his eyes cracked open, he found the metal ceiling looming above him. With each passing moment, as his body began to wake, the memories all came crashing down on him.

He was in the Farplane with the fayth that revealed the truth behind what had occurred. He was not a dream; he was simply abducted to help carry out a plan foreseen by the fayth. And Yuna was the one to carry out that plan. He had been calm and collected when he learned of it. He decided that he should feel honored that his help was needed to help Spira. But he decided he must have been half asleep while deciding his feelings on Yuna's part in this venture. He had felt that it wasn't a big deal; that Yuna would be glad to help Spira again.

But it _was_ a big deal. If the fayth wanted to hurt him, than he would let them. But they made Yuna suffer.

And that wasn't something he planned to look past anytime soon.

"So you are awake."

Tidus turned his head as he heard the childlike voice. There outside his cell floated the same fayth he had spoken to before, his hood still covering his solemn complexion, his hands clasped behind his back.

Last time Tidus had seen this, his first feelings were shock and confusion. Now he just felt angry.

Finding strength he didn't know remained in his body, Tidus swung his legs off of the iron bed he lay on, lifted himself up and stormed over to the cell door. Upon reaching it, he grabbed the bars that held him captive and bore his angry eyes into the fayth's gaze.

"Where is Yuna!?" he bellowed, letting his anger resonate through his voice. Right now, he didn't care what was happening to him. He just wanted to know if Yuna was safe.

Before his question was answered however, he realized that jumping up out of bed wasn't the wisest decision; not when his body was still weak from being under a cold sleep for two years. His vision swam before him, and his legs gave way underneath him, sending him to the floor. He used what strength he could to hold fast to the bars, at least keeping him sitting up. He hung his head and kept his eyes closed, panting slightly as he waited for the dizziness to pass.

The fayth paused momentarily, then said, "In a place of memories."

After Tidus regained control of his dizzy head, he lifted his gaze and looked at the fayth. "What?" he managed, finding his voice almost as fatigued as it had been during his first wake.

With a collected composure, the fayth said, "Don't you remember?"

Tidus looked at him oddly. Remember what?

After a pause, the fayth said, "Yuna was losing hope; she began to feel that she would never find you. So, I sent your memories in the shape of a creature to remind her of your time together."

Tidus stayed silent. His memories? Did that mean he had left the Farplane?

As if the fayth sensed his question, he said, "Although your body remained here, I gathered your memories of Yuna and sent them to her. She saw them as a reminder that she cannot give up. It restored her hope."

Tidus averted his gaze to the floor. He concentrated on his memory, as he knew he had felt something while he was asleep.

Then he remembered. Although it was hazy, he had seen her. It felt like a muffled dream where his sight was limited, but he remembered feeling the sensation of flight, and reliving moments spent with Yuna. He remembered seeing her face, ever so briefly and faintly, but it was her. Because he was connected to his memories, he had felt himself there. It was like he was with Yuna as she relived their memories.

"As for Yuna's whereabouts," the fayth interrupted Tidus's thoughts, "She will soon be on her way to defeat the weapon Vegnagun."

Tidus felt something erupt in his chest, and his gaze shot upwards toward the fayth. Before he could say anything, the fayth said, "If she is successful in her venture, I will visit her and ask if she wishes you to return."

Tidus was all but comforted. _If_ she is successful? She might _not_ defeat this weapon? She might be killed?

"Now wait just a second," Tidus started, using his hands to attempt to pull himself to his feet. But his strength wouldn't support him, and he passed out before he collapsed on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_As usual, reviews let me know if my stories are any good, so leave me one to let me know. And, just as I do with all of my stories, I will answer any questions you have. Thanks._

_someone else again: Thanks. : ) Obviously I changed the POV for a reason, and I'm glad you are enjoying this story._

_khfann1: I'm glad you are enjoying it, and thanks for the review._

_L-V-C: Thanks. I hope you like the rest of the story._

_Azura Swan: Yes, I agree that Tidus should have been more defensive about Yuna, but, as I made clear in this chapter, he wasn't really in his right mind when he was told about her, and he is now upset. Thanks for your interest. : )_

_potterfan: Thanks. I'm glad that I was able to write something that was considered by someone else. Enjoy the rest of the story._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'd like to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I shouldn't be writing so many stories at one time._

_Anyway, thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A reminder of the past. A refusal to allow it to be repeated. A team effort and triumph over a common foe. That's what had just taken place during Vegnagun's defeat. A victory for Spira's safety once again.

And yet, there hadn't been any victory for her heart.

The blossoms rustled quietly beneath Yuna's feet as she proceeded to leave the Farplane. As her friends had gone ahead, she walked alone in a small field, hands clasped behind her back and face admiring the flowers below her. Their victory over Vegnagun had been accomplished, and Shuyin's spirit had gone to rest. Spira was safe again.

But not all goals had been accomplished. She never found him. Even after her renewed hope, he was nowhere to be found.

It made her wonder; what now? She believed he was somewhere. The memories she relived in Luca were meant to be a source of hope. But her journey seemed to be at an end, and she never found him. Did it mean she should give up? Should she just go back to her old life, allowing herself to hide behind the shell that protected her from the pains of never seeing him again? Was it worth wandering aimlessly over Spira, hoping to find a hint of his whereabouts? She just didn't know anymore. So many things were against it, it was hard to believe that she would be successful in her search.

Any other thought that may have come was forgotten as a sound pierced through the air, causing Yuna to start with surprise. She paused her pace, looking back and forth as she tried to find the source of the sound. It pierced the air again.

It was a whistle.

_His_ whistle.

No sooner had the sound echoed out of existence did a few pyreflies begin to gather before her. In a matter of seconds, they formed into the shape of a young boy. Yuna recognized the fayth.

As the pyreflies lazily floated away from the translucent figure, the fayth turned his hooded gaze to Yuna, a childlike smile on his face.

"Thanks."

Yuna paused. Although knowing why the fayth was thanking her, she couldn't figure out where the whistle came from. It was Tidus's whistle, wasn't it? She recognized it. Then again, believing her ears had been a bit difficult lately. With disappointment, she cast the incident away as wishful thinking.

Instead, Yuna grinned, nodding to the fayth and saying sincerely, "You're very welcome."

There was a short pause, in which the fayth's smile faded and his stoic visage returned. He studied Yuna's face for a moment, then said, "You heard it, didn't you?"

Yuna's smile faded and she looked at the fayth, almost in disbelief. Did he mean the whistle? It _wasn't _her imagination?

When she wasn't forthcoming, the fayth said, "You want to see him?"

Something erupted in Yuna's chest. Should she trust her ears? Was this really the question she was being asked? Was it possible that her journey wasn't for naught? It seemed to good to be true. But it was too good to pass up the chance.

Finding that her voice refused to form words, she simply nodded.

The fayth nodded in return, another smile lighting up his solemn face. But it was a fleeting grin, and disappeared as he said, "Go home, and wait for him."

Before Yuna could react, pyreflies gathered round him, and he began to fade. Just before he was nowhere to be seen, his visage showed great remorse.

"And know that I am sorry."

- - - - -

If he had to wake up under a metal ceiling _one more time_… he was going to lose it.

Tidus lifted himself into a sitting position, putting a hand on his spinning head. But his mind's condition didn't stop his memories from coming back. He remembered why he was here, and what was happening with Yuna. He removed his hand from his head and looked through the cell's bars. The fayth wasn't there.

So what was he supposed to do now? He remembered the fayth saying Yuna was on her way to defeat Vegnagun. And how she _might_ be successful. And how angry he was that the world's problems always had to rest on _her_ shoulders. When would it stop? When could Yuna just have peace?

During his thoughts, the fayth faded into appearance just outside the cell. Tidus's first feeling was anger. The other was a need to know where Yuna was.

Using caution this time, Tidus used the bars as a support as he lifted himself onto his feet. His head remained calm, and he found it easy to keep himself standing. Passing out twice must have given his body enough rest to work on its own.

Tidus looked down at the fayth, his face in a frown. He debated his choice of words. Should he say something or allow the fayth to speak first? Did he even want to know what he had to say? How did he know he wasn't here to tell him something happened to Yuna? Even if he was, he had to know.

"Where is Yuna?"

The fayth allowed a short pause, then said, "I have just spoken with her. She is fine." Before Tidus could show any relief or relay a question, he said, "I told her to go home and wait for you. She wants to see you."

Tidus found his anger and fear cease, and be replaced with relief and a warm feeling in his chest. She was ok, and she wanted to see him. He could hardly contain himself as he realized that this meant he could go home. He was going to see Yuna.

"And," the fayth said, "I have apologized to her for what I have done. But I have not told her the story I have told you. That will be up to you." A crack of remorse shown on his face. "I just hope that in time, you will forgive me."

Tidus paused. Along with his relief, he felt guilt. He had been so angry with the fayth for what they had done to Yuna, but was it fair to be angry with them? True that Tidus was not angry for himself. He was angry because Yuna had to suffer. But when it came down to it, it all really was for the best of Spira, wasn't it? He should have known better than to be so selfish. He knew Yuna, and realized that she wouldn't be cross about this. She would take any risk needed to keep Spira safe. That was the way she was. Although he never wanted her to suffer, he should know that she was willing to do this and she was strong enough to handle whatever came her way. And why should he stay angry anymore? He would soon be there to help her through it all.

Decided, Tidus looked at the fayth, anger gone. He did as was needed, and everything turned out ok in the end. That's what mattered.

"I already have."

A grin spread across the young boy's face. He nodded, finding no other words or actions needed. He had no more need to keep Tidus away from his home.

Without any more words, Tidus found his vision darken, and a momentary pause in time.

- - - - -

Although the darkness still remained, the feelings around him were different. He could feel water surround him, and his own breath paused. A low, steady pressure surged against his ears, the same as being under the ocean. A grin spread across his face, a small bubble of air sneaking through his lips. Any blitzer would know the ocean when they felt it.

Still grinning, Tidus opened his eyes. Sure enough, the dark depths of the ocean lay before him. Finding that his arms and legs were curled against his body, he stretched every limb, basking in the familiar resistance of being underwater. He felt so alive, as the water always made him feel. Satisfied, he looked toward the surface, finding it only yards away. Without any hesitation, he began to swim steadily upwards. Although he wasn't aware what body of water he was in, he couldn't wait to find what lay at the surface. Surely it was Spira.

Surely, he was home.

Bursting through the water, Tidus inhaled deeply of the salty sea air. He shook his head, spraying droplets of water out of his locks. He kept his legs at a steady paddle below him to keep himself afloat. He could feel the sun's warm rays beat down on him, filling his senses with bliss. Upon searching the area around him for land, he spotted none other than Besaid Island.

A toothy grin spread across his face. Besaid Island. Yuna's home.

Yuna…

Pulling one of his hands out of the water, he put his thumb and pointer in his mouth, inhaled deeply, and let loose one of his famous whistles. It carried along the water's surface and echoed off the shore. There was no immediate answer, and he had not expected one, as the beach was empty.

After a short pause to enjoy the water, he swam steadily to shore. Once the water's level reduced, he began to walk the rest of the way up the shallow bank toward the beach.

However, a sound began to reach his ears from behind. It wasn't a returning whistle; it was too loud. Upon turning his head, he saw a far away object in the sky, approaching the beach. He turned to face it. As it neared, he made the figure out to be an airship. A very _fast _approaching airship.

Before he knew it, the large machina was hurtling itself toward the beach like a lance, right at the place where he stood. He yelped and ducked his head, turning away as it swerved at the last moment, grazing the water with its landing gear and spraying water everywhere. It was just too ironic. After all he'd been through, would it make sense to get squashed by an airship _now_?

As the spraying water ceased and the machina's engine came to a steady halt, Tidus righted himself and opened his eyes. He found the beach in front of him, so turned to face the ship.

As he looked, he saw the entrance ramp drop before the ship even landed.

- - - - -

She knew it was him. She saw him from the deck, and raced for the elevator. It never seemed to descend so slowly. She cleared the doors before they were even fully open. She slammed the ramp button before the ship even landed. She betrayed the laws of safe physics and slid down the ramp, refusing to wait for the ship to get to the ground.

As soon as her feet touched the shallow water, she raced toward him. He turned to look at her, his face lit with his trademark grin. How she missed that grin. How hard it was to hold back tears at seeing it again. How her heart raced as she threw open her arms and wrapped them around his neck. How warm she felt when he returned the embrace. The intoxicating feel of his breath on her neck. The feel of his surely beating heart against her cheek.

It was all too good to be true.

"Are you real?" Her voice was almost a whimper, as she was trying to hold back her tears. She had to know she wasn't dreaming. She had to know he wasn't a dream.

There was a pause.

"Yeah, Yuna. I'm real."

His voice sent her heart in a leap. How she only dreamed of hearing it again. And his words, shattering her former fears.

He was real. He was here.

She pulled her head away, placing her hands tenderly against his chest as he put his hands on her shoulders. As if she needed proof to back his words, she looked down at his feet, then moved her gaze until it rested into his eyes. He looked at her expectantly. "Do I pass?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

Yuna grinned. She nodded. "You're back."

Her voice was a balm on his ears. Her words, almost too good to be true. "I am back."

Yuna removed her hands from his chest, giving him room to pull her close.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home." She paused, finding her limbs momentarily frozen as the delight of being in his arms flooded her. When she found movement in them, she wrapped them around his back. "Yes, home."

It had all been worth it. She found him. He was here.

He was home.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!"

The third voice broke them out of their bliss, and they both turned their heads to find the beach packed with Besaid Islanders. The comment had come from none other than Wakka.

Why wasn't Tidus surprised? Although he had only been here for a matter of minutes, Wakka was already authorizing his place as 'big brother.' And that provoked Tidus into being the 'little brother.'

He flashed a sly grin at Yuna, and waved a hand toward the beach, saying in mock offense, "Who asked _you_ to watch, Wakka?" Yuna giggled next to him. Wakka splayed his arms as if seeing nothing wrong in his actions. Everything was back to normal, wasn't it?

Finding a renewed ecstasy, Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and led her in a run for the beach. They found themselves laughing, their run changed to a small race. She ran ahead of him, causing him to stumble with surprise. It was them that he realized that she was different. Not just her looks; but her actions. She was happier. Although he was sure he had something to do with it, she seemed to have more joy in her life.

"You know, you've changed."

"Well, you've missed a few things."

"I wanna hear everything!" Anything that had gone on in her life, he wanted to know. He wanted to hear every incident, every joy, every story.

And he had a story to tell her as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I hope that satisfied everyone. Please leave a review and I'll get back to you._

_The song that gave this story its name._

_Song: Never Gone_

_Artist: Backstreet Boys_

_The things we did, the things we said_

_Keep coming back to me and make me smile again_

_You showed me how, to face the truth_

_Everything that's good in me I owe to you._

_Though the distance that's between us now may seem to be too far_

_It will never separate us, deep inside, I know you are_

_CHORUS_

_Never Gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are_

_Always close, everyday_

_Every step along the way_

_Even though for now we've got to say goodbye_

_I know you will be forever in my life_

_Never Gone_

_END CHORUS_

_I walk alone, these empty streets_

_There is not a second you're not here with me_

_The love you gave, the grace you showed_

_Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_

_Somehow you found a way to see the best I have in me_

_As long as time goes on, I swear to you, that you will be_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_Never Gone from me_

_If there's one thing I believe_

_I will see you somewhere down the road again_

_REPEAT CHORUS (x2)_


End file.
